Talk:Rising Rock, Franklin
Article Recreated Well, it looks like this was an article a while back, but was deleted for some reason. Unfortunately, I know next to nothing about the battle and others will have to fill in the blanks. By the way, does anyone know the real life counterpart? Oddly enough, the fantasy counterpart rings a bell but I can't put my finger on it. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:05, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :I think Rising Rock is a literal translation of the Native name "Chattanooga," but I'm not 100% certain. :I remember that a lot of stub articles were deleted at some point because they just said "xxx was the site of a battle in the Detinan Civil War." A dumb thing to do, I said at the time.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:46, April 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Then as now, you didn't get a vote. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:31, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Details on the Battle Does anybody know what happened during the battle and whether either the Northern or Southron forces won? I only know that Detinan generals such as Bart and Guildenstern were involved in the battle only as a result of skimping through the wiki articles. I also haven't read any of the books in The War Between the Provinces Series so I'm still clueless. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 15:20, May 4, 2019 (UTC) :I really don't recall. But it's Chattanooga, isn't it? If so the loyalists won. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:20, May 4, 2019 (UTC) ::So the Southerners (the Detinan loyalist) won? That's good to know. By the way, I went over to the Chattanooga article and put a "See also" section for Rising Rock. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 15:20, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :::As I recall, the first novel starts with Guildenstern and his troops successfully capturing the town of Rising Rock and then advancing towards Thraxton the Braggart's forces. They met and fought the Battle of the River of Death (more details there) where Guildenstern was routed and fell back to Rising Rock. Under siege, Guildenstern was replace by Bart who attacked and routed Thraxton. This last battle was depicted and would make the bulk of the article but the earlier activities should also be documented. Since it is a town, I will add the cat. ML4E (talk) 18:12, May 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, I remember now. That's how it went. And it is indeed Chattanooga. The pun is obscure to me. (If I had to do a pun of Chattanooga, I think I would base it on the Chattanooga Choo Choo on Track 29.) Turtle Fan (talk) 05:53, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :::::According to the Alva article, he proposed to control the weather to maintain a heavy fog over the Northern Army during the Rising Rock campaign. Would this info also be worth adding? We should probably gather all the info about the Battle of Rising Rock we can before adding it to the article. I tried finding all the leaders and people who were involved in the battle, but was a pain in the ass since the name "Rising Rock" is on The War Between the Provinces template and appears on pretty much every article relating to the series. If I missed a few leaders, I apologize. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:30, May 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::::No need to apologize, you're doing a yeoman's job. And yes, bring in the bit about the weather control. Alva's explanation of how using a spell to nudge the climate to do what it was already inclined to do is more possible than going against climatic trends was interesting. Turtle Fan (talk) 14:32, May 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I agree we need to bring the information together before expanding beyond the stub and that JCC is doing good work. As I recall, the battle lasts at least a couple of days plus some preliminary skirmishes and takes several chapters of the first novel to describe so the article is likely to be fairly substantial. ML4E (talk) 18:43, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :::::::To be fair though ML4E, I've only added a war infobox to the article to mention the outcome of the battle (loyalist Southron victory) and the leaders on both sides. I on'y did that to make the article look nicer. With all the other stuff that you and the other guys (and the info from the Alva article) mentioned, how are we gonna group all that stuff together to make it look good? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:55, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Rising Rock glideway Scanning the book, it doesn't seem like HT ever took the opportunity to have any character ask, "Pardon me boys, is this the Rising Rock glideway, carpet 29?" or any variation thereof. Too bad. I wish HT would do something substantial with Glenn Miller, maybe cause him to have a longer life in one of his myriad WWII analogs.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 21:13, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :It would be a long walk indeed to work in that line. But I suppose WbtP was the place for it. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:29, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Some Help Even since I redirected Rising Rock to Rising Rock, Franklin, I've being trying for days to fix all the articles that still have the old linking. However, while I'm been able to do that, there are some articles that pop up when I search for Rising Rock and have no mention of the city at all on the articles and it's getting a real pain in the ass to do. I'm not sure if I redirected all the article, but hopefully got a good portion. If I missed any, sorry. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:05, August 18, 2019 (UTC) :All the links are now fixed except for the ones in your blog.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 19:22, August 18, 2019 (UTC) :Rather than doing a search, there is another way to find what uses the redirect. Load the article but don't edit it. Instead, there should be a black control bar on the bottom of the page. Put your cursor over the "My Tools" button and three menu items should show up. Click on the "What links here" item and it should show you all the pages that link to it. "Rising Rock, Franklin" will throw up quite a few links because it is in the series template but if you select "500" and scroll to the bottom, you will see what remains using the redirect. As Matthew says, its only your User blog. :Incidentally, the fact this is in the template is probably the reason you are not seeing the mention in some articles. It would be hidden in the series template which needs to be opened to show it. ML4E (talk) 19:36, August 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Alright then guys, thanks for the heads up. I also just fixed the final link on my profile page. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 15:50, August 19, 2019 (UTC)